It's So Much More Than That
by I'm-So-Tape
Summary: I can imagine how the scene looks like from an outsider's point of view. 2 girls kissing. Hahaha, yeah well it's so much more than that. Mikayla/Mitchie, better as a Demena Selena/Demi Hannah Montana/Camp Rock crossover


A/N: I don't own anything except this story. Well I used parts of different songs to make this.

* * *

"I wanted you right here with me! But I've got no choice, you've gotta leave. Because my heart is breaking with every word I'm saying. I gave up everything I had, on something that wouldn't last!" I left without a single word, not even sorry. Because it probably would've hurt worse for you to say I'm leaving goodbye. The door slams close behind me. And I can hear you start to cry, but damn it_ refuse _to let any tears fall from these eyes.

It's sad when I see your smiling face on billboards, and in store windows, because your smile still makes my heart sing. Another sad song. I will never forget it, and I don't regret it. Cause I'm still in love with you.

Walking down the sidewalk thinking of you is making me so depressed, and I can feel it growing. But damn it so...so what! I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves. And I don't need you, and guess what. I'm going to have more fun tonight, and now that we're done. I'm gonna show you tonight, that I'm alright, I'm fine. And I don't want you tonight! Right?

I applied my black eyeliner under my left eye perfectly. I stood straight up from my bent over position and admired my look. My black Paramore shirt was well fit with my white vest that was left wide open. My tight black jeans fitted my ass nicely. And well I can't go no where without my black and white converse. My hair fell past my shoulders in it's natural curls, and as I put my eyeliner back in it's case I couldn't help but look at the picture of us together. When somebody loves you, everything seems so beautiful. And every hour spent together lives on in your heart, and I guess it applies to me still. I frown as my damn mind wonders to _her_ again. And I just slam the picture down, so all I saw was the piece of wood that was holding the picture up.

I arrive at the club and find all my friends there already, along with you and your friends. You look at me, and so what if you can see the darkest side of me! No one will ever change me!

"Hey Mik what's up?" Lilly and I greet each other in a 'homie hug'. We had, shockingly, became friends after I had fired Margo as my manger. Well actually Miley and I had gotten closer as friends and Lilly and I just kinda had more in common. So it seemed like we were destined to be friends.

"Not much, just came to have a wild night. How you and Miley doin'?" She smiled a big smile, one that I hadn't seen in a while.

"We're...well we're...damn we're great." I shook my head at her, and we ended up just laughing.

"Dude you are SO whipped." she playfully shoved my shoulder.

"So what, so are you." My smile fell from my face, and Lilly probably regreted saying it just after it came out of her mouth.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Hey, it's ok. I'm alright, I'm fine." I easily lie to her, because nothings alright, and nothings ok with me. But damn it I'm not gonna say that.

"Yeah, live like it's the last moon rising. Scream just like no one's there." Yeah I'm gonna lose all my defenses, and hope I could hold you, touch you, love you, like it's the very last moment in time.

"Exactly, I just gotta move on." Lilly smiled on the outside, but on the inside she probably wanted to yell at me and say "You can't just move on, you have to get her back."

"Sure." She clapped me on the back, and we walked over to the drink table, and well she just so happen to be there.

"Hey Mikayla, I didn't see you here." Mitchie's friend Catilyn said to me, before she engulfed me in a hug.

"Yeah, I'm here, just being here." As we hugged, I looked over Catilyn's shoulder to _her._ She didn't bother to look back at me. She kept to herself, and poured herself a drink.

"Its nice to see you again." She said after the hug ended.

"Likewise." I put on a small smile, and watched _her_ out of the corner of my eye. There was an akward silence, well a silence over the 4 of us, that fell on us.

"Well I'm gonna go find Miley. Catilyn will you come help me." It was obvious what Lilly was doing, and I quickly caught on to it, but _she_ didn't.

"Oh, umm sure." once they left, it was just us 2. Me and _her, she_ and I.

_She _held a nervous attitude, while I was just calm and collected. I walked past her to the table, and grabbed a cup. I put the cup to my lips, and tilted it back, looking at her over the rim of the paper cup.

"Hey." I casually said, after I put the cup down.

"What are you doing here Mikayla?"

"Same thing you are. Having fun." _she_ rolled her eyes at me and set _her_ cup down next to mine.

"I meant why did you have to come here?"

"Because it's a free country, and I wanted to come here." _she_ made some type of noise that sounded a lot like a growl, and brushed past me, walking towards the back door of the club.

I followed a few feet behind her, and once we both where outside, she spun around and faced me with a look that I had never seen on her before.

"Why are you following me! I told you I never wanted to see you again!" her breath was visable in the cold November air.

"Because if you jump, I jump to. We fall together."

"We're not together anymore Mikayla! Get that through your thick ego filled head!"

"It doesn't matter Mitchie. I would still die for you on Skyway Avenue. Do you remember that place? The place we meet at." Mitchie let out a sarcastic laugh.

"How could I forget. You kept finding me, no matter how hard I tried to lose you." I smirked and she just shook her head at me. I took a step forward and she looked up at me.

"It's twisted, messed up, and the more I think about it, it's crazy. But so what. We might not never understand it, but I'm gonna love you. I'm gonna love you till the end of time." No, no I refuse to let her see me cry. But when she turns her head back to look at me, I see her eyes shinning with a layer of tears.

"Mikayla...please..." I take one big step and I'm right in front of her. I grab her hand and place it over my heart.

"This heart...it beats. It beats only for you." She closes her eyes, and looks away.

"My heart is yours. It's yours forever Mitchie." I put a finger under her chin and move it to look up at me. Her eyes open, and a tear falls from each eye.

"The world I see now is perfect. You're all around, and with you I can breath." She stands to her tip toes and lays her lips on mine.

I can imagine how the scene looks like from an outsider's point of view. 2 girls kissing. Hahaha, yeah well it's so much more than that.


End file.
